universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Bettman
Entrance Good Afternoon Gary appears on stage and says "Good Afternoon everyone!" Moveset Standard B- Flaming Arrow Gary shoots a flaming arrow from his bow (5% damage on the opponent), if you hold B still for 5 seconds, the bow breaks and it deals Gary 5% damage. Gary can fire 6 arrows per stock so don't waste them! Side B- Vaccum Power Steal Gary gets out a Vaccum cleaner on stage to steal enemy projectiles. This move can steal enemy projectiles and will get sucked in the Vaccum. If the Vaccum has more then 6 10 projectiles, the Vaccum explodes and deals Gary damage. The Vaccum can explode if it's a explosive projectile (The Vaccum still deals Gary damage when the Vaccum explodes by an explosive projectile). Pressing Down B cancels the move. Up B- Escalator Accelerator Gary gets on a escalator and will launch Gary in the air, It is like a clone of Hitler's Up B except the escalator dosn't move, if Gary jumps on the escalator, Gary trips on the escalator and deals damage. Down B- The Angry Fan An angry fan appears out of nowhere around Gary to yell at the opponents (5% damage), there's a 1/2 change that the fan will yell at Gary and dealing Gary 10% damage, press Down B to cancel the anytime. Final Smash- Lockout Gary will suddenly says "Prepare to get LOCKED OUT!!" And all the opponents on the stage gets shocked (5% damage received on the opponent) and a giant NHL logo with locks falls on the stage receiving the opponents 25% damage and the NHL logo can hurt Gary himself (same damage as the opponents) with extreme knock-back on Gary and the rest of the opponents on stage KO Sounds KO Sound 1: "Excuse me!!" KO Sound 2: "AAAAHHH!" Star KO: "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Screen KO: "Uhh" Taunts Down Up: "I'm gonna lock you out!!!" Side Taunt: "It's Okay!" Up Taunt: *With King Harkinian'S Voice* "MAI BOI!" Winning Options/Lose Pose Option 1: "Excuse me one second I'm in a middle in a meeting I'm happy to talk to you when I'm done!" Option 2: "I'm sorry!" Option 3: *Rape face* Losing pose: AAAAAHHH! Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Character Description Gary Bruce Bettman (born June 2, 1952) is the commissioner of the National Hockey League (NHL), a post he has held since February 1, 1993. Previously, Bettman was a senior vice-president and general counsel to the National Basketball Association (NBA). Bettman is a graduate of Cornell University and New York University School of Law. Under Bettman, the NHL has seen rapid growth of league revenues, from $400 million when he was hired to over $3.0 billion in 2010–11. He also oversaw the expansion of the NHL's footprint across the United States, with six new teams added during his tenure, bringing the NHL to 30. However, Bettman's tenure in the NHL has been controversial. He has often been criticized for attempting to "Americanize" the game, and expanding the league into non-traditional hockey markets such as the American South at the expense of the more traditional markets in Canada and the Northern United States. Bettman was also a central figure of three labor stoppages, including the 2004–05 NHL lockout that saw the entire season canceled. These controversies have made him unpopular with many fans around the league. More information can be found on his article on Wikipedia Role in Subspace Emissary TBA Snake Codec TBA Trivia *Gary Bettman is the first Sports character to get a Joke Moveset *Gary is probably the most hated commissioner in Sports history because of his numerous lockouts in the NHL (1994,2004,and 2012 seasons) *Gary is some what a real life version of Frollo , according to StevenStar777. *His quote "I'm Gonna Lock You Out!" is a made up quote from an NHL fan while the 2012 NHL lockout was happening. *The reason why Gary is in the Youtube Poop category, because of this particular user named "theRealRetroWinnipeg" made lots of Youtube Poop's featuring him and lots of memes of him while the 2012 NHL Lockout was happening. Classic Mode TBA Moveset Theme I'm Gonna Lock You Out Extras Costumes * * * * * Victory Theme I'm Gonna Lock you Out Icon The NHL Logo Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:Joke Category:Sports Category:Villains Category:YouTube Poop Category:NHL Category:Internet Meme Category:Super KRC Bros Brawl Category:Assist Trophies Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:People who Ruin Everything Category:People called Gary